


Bad Dream

by jewelsrocks99



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, M/M, Meteorstuck, References to Depression, Songfic, bad dream, cantabileGato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsrocks99/pseuds/jewelsrocks99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meteorstuck songfic based on the song Bad Dream by CantabileGato</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

_"All around me are familiar faces,_

_Worn out places,_

_Worn out faces"_

 

Karkat finds himself sitting on the cold metal floor in one of the various hallways of the maze of a meteor. It all really looks the same now. He knows that he shouldn't be distancing himself from the others like this, but it hurts to see Terezi and Vriska chasing each other around, Kanaya and Rose going on dates, Dave building Can Town with the Mayor, or even hearing Gamzee's honks from the vents. It feels like he's the only one that realizes that half of their friends are dead. He's plagued with seeing their faces at night in his dreams. He feels like he should have done more to save them. He should have done more.

 

_"Aimless floating on through empty spaces,_

_Going nowhere,_

_Going nowhere"_

 

      It feels like the meteor isn't going anywhere. They've been floating through space and dream bubbles for a sweep now. He just wishes that it would feel like they were going somewhere or doing something important. Instead, he's been sitting here dying inside because his friends are all dead or going to die. He kind of wishes that Aradia hadn't saved them at all. They should have just died in their Sgrub session.

 

_"All my tears are filling up the ocean,_

_In slow motion,_

_In slow motion,"_

 

     Karkat hurts so much inside. His ex-moirail snapped and killed people. He should have had more control over Gamzee. He should have been there for him. He also should have been there for Eridan. Maybe then he wouldn't have snapped and killed people, which ended in him getting killed as well. He hates knowing that he could have prevented all of this death. He bites his lip as a couple translucent red tears slide down his cheeks.

 

_"Hide my head, I wanna disappear,_

_Show them no fear,_

_Show them no fear,"_

 

     Karkat buries his face in his hands as he cries harder. He goes off on his own like this every few days so that his friends won't worry. He knows Kanaya worries already. She doesn't need to see him like this. He has to be strong for her. He has to be strong for them. The only one that kind of knows what he's going through is Dave, but that's most likely because he spends the most time with Dave. He and Dave spend time cuddled up, watching stupid romcoms. It's probably the only time he feels close to happy. He's not sure what he and Dave are, but he knows that they both need whatever it is.

 

_"I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take,_

_Surrounded by these bubbles,_

_It's a very, very,_

_Bad dream"_

 

Karkat wishes that he could tell Dave what he was going through, but every time that he goes to tell him, his voice falters. He can tell that Dave does that too sometimes. They're both screwed up, which makes it easier to be around each other. The two screwed up knights. They're the only ones that can save each other. They do that too. Mostly in the dream bubbles where they can't avoid the past.

 

_"I'm still searching for a happy ending,_

_Quiet Karkat,_

_Quiet Karkat"_

 

Karkat is in his block with Dave. They're laying on his couch, and Dave's arms are wrapped around his waist as he presses his face into the back of Karkat's neck. It's times like these that he wishes he wasn't so messed up because he really wants to enjoy this moment and not worry about their future. As usual, Dave can sense his distress, and he simply says, "It's gonna be okay. Don't worry about me or us or even yourself. It's gonna be okay." He runs a hand through Karkat's hair and presses a gentle kiss to the back of Karkat's neck before going back to curling up against him.

 

_"Lost my way and, oh, I need your guidance,_

_Please don't leave me,_

_Please don't leave me"_

 

Karkat finally breaks down in front of someone, and it's not Dave. He always thought that Dave would be the one to see him cry, but it's Gamzee. Gamzee, who can't comprehend anything anymore. Gamzee, who broke their moirallegiance in favor of murdering their friends in favor of emotionally torturing him by saying that he was going to murder him. He breaks down when he sees Gamzee outside of the vents for the first time. Seeing him makes all of the memories of their failed relationship come back and hit him all at once. "You left me when I needed you the most! I'm so lost right now, and you were supposed to be the person who helped me with all of this, but you did this to me! Why did you leave me?!" He yells at Gamzee as tears pour down his face. Gamzee, not understanding what's going on, just slinks back to his vents, leaving Karkat sobbing in the hallway.

     Karkat walks to Dave's block, avoiding everyone else. He walks into the room still sobbing, and collapses on Dave's bed. Dave looks at Karkat in concern and takes his headphones off. He pushes his headphones at laptop off of his bed and pulls Karkat into his arms. He gently rubs Karkat's back in an attempt to soothe him. He also presses gentle kisses to the top of Karkat's head. "It's okay.. I'm here.. I won't leave you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of the song Bad Dream by CantabileGato. Is this DaveKat pale or is it flushed or is it both? The world may never know. This was my first fic on AO3, so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
